Two related studies are being completed here. The first is a study of the self-image and family tension of children suffering from chronic kidney disease, with special focus on the kidney transplantation patients. Children being treated for chronic renal disease at the University of Minnesota are being interviewed with a structured interview schedule. Various dimensions of their self-attitudes will be compared to those of their normal siblings: e.g., their self-esteem, preoccupation with themselves, self-control, self-consciousness, body-image, stability of the self-picture, view of others' pictures of themselves, the extent to which they maintain a "front" or "facade", future aspirations, social group identifications, etc. These self-attitudes will be related to their attitude toward their illness, perception of family tensions, and personal and school adjustment. Parents are also being interviewed in order to investigate the family's method of coping with a chronically ill child. In addition, through interviewing kidney transplant patients pre- operatively, post-operatively and a year later, we will attempt to evaluate the success of the operation in improving the patient's self- image and psychological adjustment. The second study focuses on the family decision-making process that must ensue when a family member requires a kidney donor. In this stressful situation how does the family decide who will donate the kidney? What are the short-term and long-term effects upon the self- pictures and mental health of the patient, the donor, and family members who do not volunteer? Family decision-making has not been well studied, and it is hoped that this research will add knowledge in this area. Also, it is hoped that the information from these studies will aid medical personnel to provide adequate social-psychological help for patients and families.